The End-AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: rfer


The End

As usual, the aromatic scent of Bacon and Eggs was wafting throughout the small apartment in which Soul and Maka dwelled. Maka was up early and making breakfast like she always did.  
"All right, breakfast is done." Maka sighed in relief as she slid the contents of the frying pan onto the empty plates. Plates now filled, Maka chucked the frying pan into the washing up bowl and proceeded to Soul's room to wake him.  
Maka opened the door silently, trying her best not to wake Soul just yet. She always enjoyed seeing his sleeping face since it made him look so peaceful and carefree. His sleeping face was not constantly making an effort to look cool, nor was it back mouthing her in a way that was not at all charming. No, this face portrayed a solemn face with hidden intelligence and understanding beyond thought. Of course Maka loved Soul's face no matter how it looked, but she did enjoy seeing both sides of his face. Sadly, this is not what Maka saw when she opened the door that morning.

"Hey, Maka." Purred Blair.  
Maka did not respond with her usual cheery greeting. Instead, she simply stared at the scenario before her. Blair was sprawled on top of Soul's bed in her usual short dress. She had the "What? I'm innocent" facial expression on. She only ever put that face on when she wasn't innocent. As for Soul? He was drowning within the pleasant feel of Blair's breasts. She could hear him mumbling from underneath the chest that Maka wish she had.  
"What's going on here?" Asked Maka through gritted teeth. She lowered her head so as to avert her eyes from the scene and clenched her small fists tightly.  
"Oh, nothing~" Sang Blair, continuing to stay atop of Maka's lover.  
Soul's mumbling was becoming weaker. It seemed like he was suffocating.  
"Good riddance. Just die, you pervert." Thought Maka.  
"Hey, Maka. What's up? You seem down." Said Blair, interrupting Maka's harsh thoughts.  
Maka considered giving them both a good telling off, and possibly beating them up a bit, but she was tired and decided against it.  
"Nothing. Breakfast's ready." Maka hissed under her breath before proceeding to storm out of the room.

Maka inhaled the wonderful scent of the food in front of her in an attempt to calm down. If food couldn't calm her, nothing could. But why was Maka so upset? She wasn't jealous of Blair. Blair often complained that her large chest was hard to support and gave her back ache, and so, Maka was not envious of that. She also wasn't upset by the fact that she was smothering Soul; who'd want that pervert in between their breasts? She wasn't quite sure. Maybe she was just becoming like an old person, looking down upon hanky-panky in the morning…or just hanky-panky in general. Maka felt her face for wrinkles.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Soul as he entered the room, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"Ah, nothing!" Replied Maka, hastily, turning her attention back to the bacon dangling from her chopsticks.  
Soul sat down opposite Maka and picked up his own chopsticks.  
"Itadakimasu." He announced before taking a bite.  
Maka waited for the verdict, staring into his red eyes. Soul saw this and, with his mouth full, nodded in approval. Maka smiled sweetly and continued to eat her breakfast. Maka could be a real sweetheart when you're sweet to her; but get on her bad side and it will be as if you have unleashed a demon lord.  
"Y'know, Maka…"  
"Yes, Soul?"  
"This morning…with Blair…it wasn't what you think…"  
Soul saying this annoyed Maka. She just wanted to forget the whole ordeal, "Ah, so she wasn't suffocating you with her lovely lady lumps then? Hm? It was all an optical illusion?"  
"Uh, no! That happened. But, I mean, I didn't want it to, I was sorta made to by Blair. Ah, and I know I'm a man and should be able to fight back, but she's powerful, and I…" Soul shook his head before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is I don't feel for her in that way. You're the only woman for me, Maka."  
Maka blushed slightly, but her pride would not allow her to be seen as a forgiving, blushing maiden. She looked down at her almost empty plate.  
"I don't care or anything. Really."  
There was a long silence. It wasn't really very long, but to Maka and Soul it felt like centuries had passed before a sound had been uttered. Finally, Soul could not stand it any longer. Maka's reaction caused Soul to get up from his seat and walk over to her, standing over her. He wanted her to care, he wanted her to throw a plate or two at him and yell. He wanted her to show some signs of jealousy, to show the world that she was upset by what she had just witnessed, and then kiss him as a way of marking her territory. She did none of those things, and so, Soul was feeling a little hurt.

Soul leant down and cupped her delicate face in his hands, gently, afraid that even the slightest touch from him would smash her porcelain face into a million pieces, or that his heated skin would melt the smooth textures that outlined her brilliant features. Yes, Maka was much too precious for hard handling; and hard handling was exactly what Soul wished for. He wanted to grasp her skinny, twig-like arms and force his lips upon hers, passionately. He wanted dearly to constrict her body close to his in hopes of feeling her hearts vibrations echo throughout his body. He also wanted to do other stuff that was all too embarrassing to think about, let alone carry out. But he could do none of these things, as Maka was far too fragile to be handled in such a reckless way.  
Soul stood up straight and withdrew his hands that were shaking with lust, retreating a few steps from Maka's petite figure. Her small head cocked to the side as if she were a confused puppy.  
"Soul?"  
Her sweet voice penetrated his ears, reaching his heart, causing it to skip a beat due to the impact. Soul said nothing in return as he hoped that she would once again say his name. Maybe she would say it so much that he would miss a large majority of his hearts beats, and so, perish happily right there.

"Soul?"  
Another beat missed.  
"Hey, Soul?"  
Yet another beat missed.  
"HEY, SOUL, QUIT DAYDREAMING!"  
Soul didn't miss a beat this time, but he was almost knocked unconscious from the impact of Maka's tiny fist penetrating his stomach. He fell back and landed with a crash on the kitchen floor.  
"Seriously." Sighed Maka, "One born every minute."  
"What was that for?" Coughed Soul.  
"You were deep in thought during our conversation."  
"So I'm not allowed to think?"  
"No, it's too dangerous for you to think." Replied Maka, wearing a cheeky grin.  
Soul sighed as if annoyed, but he was actually happy that she was back to being her cheery, humorous self. He smiled as he watched Maka get up and start cleaning the plates. Ah, the classic breakfast scene for couples. Then he realised that there was something wrong with that classuic picture.  
"Ah, Maka! I haven't finished eating!"  
"Sorry, I don't serve breakfast to perverts." She replied, pushing his precious food down the deep drain of the sink.  
"Eh? But I'm not, Maka!"  
"Hmm? But weren't you enjoying having your face squished into Blair's chest? And just now, you were totally looking deep into my eyes thinking about naughty things."  
Maka gave him a devilish smile – she was no longer being a sweetheart.  
"I wasn't! I mean, I was looking into your eyes, but I wasn't thinking about 'that', y'know!"  
"Suuuuuuuuure." Teased Maka. She hummed merrily as she continued to wash the dishes. Though the tune was merry, there was a hint of deceit in it, causing Soul to back off a bit out fear. He didn't know what vicious Maka would do next, and he didn't want to find out either. Maka giggled as he flinched at her, pleased with her dominance.  
Soul grunted and headed to the couch to sit back and watch television. He was too tired to fight with Maka, especially when he knew that she'd resort to violence in the end. Soul wasn't about to volunteer to become a punching bag so early in the morning.

"Hey, Soul!" Sang Maka, practically skipping towards where he lay on the couch which was surrounded by mountains of books. Soul was reading Maka's book about Deathscythes. Well, he wasn't actually reading the book, more like he was looking at the pictures of Deathscythes, thinking how cool they looked. Not as cool as him, of course.  
"What is it, Maka." He growled. He was still rather upset that she threw his unfinished meal away, and he was intent on doing his best to show it.  
"Could you help me with some of the chores?" She pleaded, bowing her head and holding her hands together in front of her begging face, as if she were paying tribute to a deity.  
Soul saw this as a great opportunity to get his revenge, "Nah, I don't have any energy. It seems that I lack energy because I didn't get any food this morning."  
"C'mon, Soul! I promise I'll take you out for lunch later. My treat! You can eat as much as you want, and I'll pay for it all!"  
Soul almost fell into the clutches of temptation. It was rare when Maka took him out, and it was rare when she paid for the food. He was close to bouncing around her feet like an excited puppy and looking up at her with admiration in his eyes, but he restrained himself for the sake of his revenge.  
"No, I think I'll leave it to someone with more energy – someone who actually ate this morning. Speaking of which, you seem to be getting a bit tubby around the edges, Maka."  
Maka flinched, surprised at his harsh words. She turned away for a moment, and lifted up her shirt mildly to view her stomach. She prodded it and cocked her head. She wasn't tubby…was she? Oh, she was getting distracted. Sly move, Soul. Sly move. She let her shirt back down and eased out the creases before turning back to face Soul, glaring at him. She looked Soul up and down as he lay on the couch, leisurely reading a book (or so it seemed) and ignored her cries for help. She thought that guys liked helping vulnerable women, no matter their own condition. It made them feel macho and cool; a feeling Soul wouldn't usually turn down.

"Are you trying to say I'm FAT?!" She spat, trying to penetrate him with her voice. Hopefully, the volume would pierce through to his brain and give him some common sense. He looked up from the book at Maka with his drowsy eyes. There was no sign of "Lesson learnt" in his irises. This made Maka falter. Why was he acting so rebellious? Well, he was a bit of a rebel; but never to Maka. Normally, he treasured her and did nothing (well, almost nothing) to make her upset in any way.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something, Maka?" Breathed Soul, raping her with his gaze.  
For the first time ever, Maka felt scared of him. When she first met him, she had brushed off the appearance of his sharp teeth and blood-red eyes. She had ignored his threatening grin and malicious stare. She looked past it all and just listened to his playing, as he was playing from the heart. It was almost as if he was talking to her through the piano; playing that creepy song in order to warn her to go away. He was trying to scare her off. The fact that he didn't speak to her once during their meeting made it creepier. But she didn't flee. She held out her hand, and offered to be partners. His smile faded, as did the evil intent in his eyes. He sat there, staring at her gleeful face for a moment. She continued to smile, giving him a chance to decide, she was not afraid. Slowly, but surely, he reached out his hand and grasped hers in return. Maka took a hold on his grasp and looked deep into his eyes. She saw a kind heart, she was sure of it. He smiled, kindly this time, back at her, because he knew she had seen into him.  
Many people, when passing him on the dark streets of Death City or talking to him in class, quivered at every movement of his flashing teeth and darting irises. They were afraid, and blinded by appearances, so they could not see into his heart like Maka had. She clenched her fist at the memories.

"Yes, I did say something!" She whispered hastily, anger flowing out of her voice, "But you pretended not to listen, because you're an ignorant, childish swine!"  
"Well excuse me, Maka! It seems I have no energy for listening to hypocrites!" He replied, putting the book down calmly and getting up off the couch, attempting to maintain a mature air about him.  
"Hypocrite?!" Yelled Maka, "How so?!"  
"Well, you call me childish. Look at yourself! Treating me like one of your silly little toys, as if I don't have a mind of my own! You just like plot out your ideal stories and drag me along for the ride!"  
"I never!"  
"Oh, yes you do. So don't think you can come over here and order me around anymore, Maka. I won't give into your cutesy eyes!"  
"Cutesy?! You just complimented me during an argument! What do you hope to gain from that?!"  
"I hope that you'll swoon and give in to me! You fall for any praise!"  
Soul smiled, but not in his every day nice way. His smile was threatening, and his eyes were malicious, like back when they had first met. He was trying to make her give in to him – he wanted her to say she was wrong and bow down to her like an underling. Maka scowled at his intentions. When she first saw his face, like that of a shark's, she did not want to run away. But now, now she wanted to escape from his clutches. She needed time to think about that good heart that she could not see in him at that moment.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL IDIOT!" She shrieked, her shout bouncing off all the walls and returning back to the pair of them, vibrating against the textures of their bones. They were silent for a minute. Neither of them spoke and neither of them looked at one another. Shame, anger and torment hung in the atmosphere, picking at their heart strings. Finally, Maka could take it no more, so she turned on her heels and strode out of the apartment. She said no farewell, and she didn't know if she'd say hello to him again either. She just needed to get away. Soul watched her leave. He watched the door closing behind her flowing skirt and heard as it banged shut. His toothy mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. He could find no words to say, and he hadn't the will power to call after her. He reached out his hand to where she had been staying before, but she was not there to touch. He pulled his useless hand back and looked at it. Why did he do that? Why did they argue over something so trivial? Was their relationship…fragile? Even though he loved her so much? Blair poked her head, which was moist from the shower, out of the bathroom door.  
"Hey, Soul. What was all that yelling just now?"  
Soul did not reply. He was far too ashamed of his actions to do so. Blair gave up and sighed, returning to her much appreciated shower.  
Soul stood there for quite a while, staring at the door, unmoving; his useless hand idle in his pocket and his feet firmly on the ground. Why wasn't he chasing her? Perhaps because he was unsure of whether or not she wanted to be chased. He realised for the first time that he knew Maka more than anyone, and yet he knew so little. The apartment was lifeless without Maka. Soul wouldn't dare move, afraid that if he did, Maka would not return. If he did, he might shatter in such an uncool way. All that could be heard was the shower water pattering into the tub before it disappeared down the dark, foreboding drain forever.  
Maka didn't come home that night.


End file.
